Contact PD/PI: Kamangar, Farin Overall Project Summary This application is to request the renewal of ASCEND, Morgan State University's (MSU's) BUILD program. The primary goal of the first phase of ASCEND was to enhance the diversity of the biomedical research workforce by implementing and testing an entrepreneurial training model for undergraduate research. Another major goal was to enhance the research capacity of MSU and its faculty so that ASCEND's interventions can be sustained beyond the funding period. Over its first phase, ASCEND has implemented its interventions, conducted formative and summative evaluations, and presented the results at various forums. The results obtained thus far show considerable success. The implementation of the ASCEND entrepreneurial model at MSU has led to a substantial increase in the number of undergraduate students engaged in biomedical research. Among ASCEND students, there is increased sense of science identity, peer support, and social, academic and research self-efficacy. Faculty publications and external grant submissions have increased. For the second phase, ASCEND investigators plan to continue these efforts, but, based on results obtained from the first phase, some of the interventions will be modified to become more effective, efficient, sustainable, and scalable. Page 73 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Kamangar, Farin Overall